


A Match Into Water

by feel_out_boy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_out_boy/pseuds/feel_out_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty little thing that I was inspired to do. Please don't hurt me if you get some feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies! Another Mavin fic is here! I'm so glad you guys liked my last one. I hope you enjoy this too.  
> ~~~~~~~~~ means POV change  
> ~Lizzie

At 13 years old, I finally found my mark. "Well don't you have beautiful eyes." That's what I was born with. Because nowadays, you're born with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on you. These words were gracefully written on my shoulder blade. Everyday after that, I wrote that quote on everything I could. I filled notebooks with it and descriptions of my soulmate. I wrote the quote on my arms and hands and shoes and painted it on my walls and in marker on my mirror and I even made it my senior quote. When I wasn't pining over the quote, I was playing video games. I even created a channel on Youtube. Soon, a company called Roosterteeth contacted me and asked me to move to Texas to work for them. I jumped at the opportunity.Travelling means that I have more of a chance of meeting my soulmate. "Well don't you have beautiful eyes." That's all I needed to hear and I would begin my life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The moment I could read, I discovered my mark. "God, what a clumsy fuck." At the time, I didn't know what fuck meant but my parents were a bit upset the my future soulmate was going to say this to me the moment we meet. I grew up feeling a little angry with my future love. Why would they make fun of me if they loved me? A lot of people picked on me for the quote, which was easy, because it was right on my left wrist. I soon decided to wear long sleeves constantly so that no one could see it. And soon after, most people forgot about it, and to be completely honest, so did I. My subconscious just allowed me not to look at my left wrist. I grew comfortable with myself and my best friend, Dan, and I made a Youtube channel full of strange and spectacular little slow-mo videos. A company called Roosterteeth hired me and flew me all the way to Texas. One thing I loved more than anything about moving, new people. So, as I flew, all I thought about was my new future life. That was 10 whole years ago and I wouldn't trade my decisions for the world. 

"Gavin. Wake the hell up." Geoff, my American dad, shook me awake. "I'm doing it, you smeg-pot." I mumbled to him and he chuckled before leaving my makeshift house in the backyard. I got dressed and went to the kitchen, sitting next to Millie, my American sister. "How are you this morning love?" I asked her as I ate some cereal. "I'm nervous, Gav. I have a spelling test today." She said, not looking away from her own cereal. "Oh? Well, what's one of your words?" "Ostentatious." She said and I dropped my spoon. "Was that even bloody English?" I exclaimed and Geoff and Millie both laugh at me. Once Millie left for the bus stop, Geoff and I drove to work. To be honest, I was nervous too. We were supposed to be getting a new employee and while I loved meeting new people, I didn't always trust them. I wore short sleeves more often now, especially since Texas is hot as an anus, and I was worried the person would say something about my mark. Geoff says he's cool, so I guess I'll just take his word for it. Once we arrived, we went to the Achievement Hunter room to plan our videos. About an hour later, a knock came to the door. Jack got up to answer it and in walked a short, muscular, tattooed man with curly red hair and a face that was a strange mixture of childlike adorableness and slight anger. "Hey guys, this is Michael. Michael, that's Ryan, Jack, Ray, and Gavin." I nodded at Michael and he nodded back. He was then put in the desk next to mine and we just went about the day. I glanced at Michael every now and then, seeing if he was looking at my mark. I caught him once and immediately turned my hand over. But, otherwise, he was a very nice guy. Funny as hell too. We got on quite well really. He was quickly forming into my American best friend.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty quick and I'm sorry

Many months passed by and Michael became my boi. He was my best mate and the perfect drinking buddy. We spent every other weekend together. We were filming a Minecraft video and once we finished, Michael and I went to lunch together. Something else happened over those months. I fell for Michael. He may not be my soulmate but he was perfect. Just standing in the doorway waiting for him to get his jacket on, seeing his hair move with his movements. Seeing his dimple when he laughed at something Geoff said that I ignored. It was like watching the definition of perfection. We walked out the door and decided to just walk to the diner we were headed to. Michael immediately looked to the sky and took a deep breath. "Smell that lovely December air!" God, I hope he's my soulmate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On our way to the diner, I looked down at Gavin's mark for the billionth time. I reached over and grabbed his wrist, staring at the quote. "God, your mark sounds so much more natural. Mine sounds almost fake." Gavin rolled his eyes. I knew he hated his mark and, when he first saw mine, he was incredibly jealous saying, "That is so sweet, I wish that mine was as meaningful." "I just want to meet the prick that says it!" Gavin yelled and I laughed. "Man, I feel that. I want to meet the sentimental bastard so I can laugh at them." We kept walking and once we got to the diner, I opened the door for Gavin, in mock gentlemanly fashion. He nodded his thanks and then he tripped. The dumb idiot fell on his dumb idiot face right in the entrance. I bent down to grab his hand and help him up. "God, what a clumsy fuck." I said, laughing as I hoisted him up and I immediately covered my mouth. I don't know how it came out but it was almost like I couldn't control it. I looked at Gavin with big eyes that I hoped looked filled with sympathy and he stepped forward, removed my hand, and grabbed my face. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Well, don't you have beautiful eyes." He said in a low voice. I smiled widely and broke into happy tears. Gavin hugged me and rubbed my back as I laughed and cried. Gavin's voice rumbled through his chest as he told the restaurant, "He's my soulmate." Then everyone around us began to clap and cheer. It's always a big deal when people meet their soulmates. 

No one was happier than we were. The laughter, the happiness, the love, it was all so fantastic. The wedding later that year was spectacular. Filled with friends, family, and even a few love stricken strangers. Our marriage was long and healthy. Then Gavin got sick. It started as a small cold, then it was the flu, then it was a trip to the emergency room when Gavin fell down the stairs. It was a long time spent in that hospital after Gavin's sudden stroke. A lot of time spent with me clutching his hand and too many tears to count. A lot of time spent away from work and sleeping in that hospital bed with him. One day, he woke from a nap, turned to look at me and rasply said, "My guardian angel came to me last night. I'm done for love." I just feverishly shook my head. "No they didn't Gav. You're here to stay with me until the end of forever you stupid dick. You're mine, no one will take you from me." I said, my voice growing shakier as I spoke. That night, we were holding hands and watching Pokemon when Gav squeezed my hand. I turned to look at him. "It's funny how our marks weren't our actual first words to each other." He said. "They were the first words we said that were filled with real love. We're special Gavin. We're infinite." I said. "You know, our love means more to me than every grain of sand on every beach my boi." I smiled and kissed him and we kept watching T.V. I fell asleep around 1, curled up in the chair next to Gav, holding a tiny plush creeper that a fan sent to him. Then, I was woken to the sounds of beeping and lights flashing in the dark room. A nurse ran in and threw the lights on. "What's happening?" I asked quietly. The nurse opened the door and yelled for more nurses. "What's happening?" I said at normal volume this time. The other nurses came in, checking Gav's machines and tubes. "What. Is. Happening?" I practically yelled. They brought in a gurney and started to wheel him out, yelling down the hall as they rushed him to what I could only guess was the ICU. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I screamed after them as they wheeled my husband away. I fell to my knees and tears were suddenly soaking my sweat pants. Shoes ran at me, but I didn't look up. I felt two strong people hoist me off the ground and take me back into Gav's room. They sat me on his bed and I finally realized It was Geoff and Ryan. "Listen, we caught what the nurses were saying as they went past. He's having a brain aneurysm. But, if they get him to surgery in time, he'll live." Ryan explained. I nodded numbly, grabbed the plush creeper and laid back on the bed.


	3. I Really am Sorry

Unsurprisingly, Gavin didn't make it. The surgery failed and I spent the last breath he had holding his hand and stroking his hair. I was heartbroken. I didn't leave the hospital for two hours after he passed. I was shaking and gasping and scream crying like those really obnoxious kids do when they don't get what they want. Geoff was on the ground in a ball. He just lost a child and I just lost my love. Ryan cried too but he said that he didn't have as much of a right to cry as we did so he drove us both to Geoff's. Griffon, Geoff's wife, was in shambles. They decided not to tell Millie, she was only 13, they simply told her he would be gone for a while in England. The office mourned horribly. We made a memorial video for him to post on Roosterteeth. Being in it was nearly impossible for me. Stopping myself from crying was a chore. Rage Quits temporarily became Random Bursts of Crying Quits. Let's Plays became Let's Frequently Stop so Michael Can Collect Himself's. And work became just another place for me to cry and hurt. It took me 2 whole years for me to fully mourn and get back to relative normality. I went to work and made it through whole days without crying. I even visited Gavin's grave once a week. I always went to eat lunch on that day. I made a picnic for me and him and I would tell him what happened during the week and I brought him flowers and I would play Pokemon there. 2 more years went by and I barely felt that pain anymore. Everything was basically normal now, Dan moved from England to be a part of Achievement Hunter and he was great. The fans loved him and so did we. I still went weekly to eat with Gav and Dan even came with me sometimes. 

Over those next years, nearly everyone I knew found their soulmate. And the older I grew, the worse my sadness grew. I visited Gav's grave every other day now, if only just to see the grave and wonder what he's doing. Being 37 and alone was painful in these days. I regressed into my depression and I soon went to see him everyday. I laid next to his grave sometimes and just felt closer to him. I went home that night and decided to pray. Now, I have never been religious but I felt I had a very important question to ask. I knelt next to my bed and closed my eyes like i had seen so many people in movies do. "Um, God? It's Michael. I'm not the best person and I know you may not like me very much but, I just need to know if what I'm thinking is the right thing to do. Apparently you are supposed to know everything, so, just show me a sign. And tell Gavin I love him please." I stood and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands. "What the fuck was I thinking? Did I honestly think that would work?" I mumbled. I stood and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at the bed. The bed I used to share with Gavin. His clothes still hung in the closet. His toothbrush was still in the holder. His stupid Scooby-Doo gummies were still in the cabinet. I instantly knew my decision. I packed what I needed and drove to the graveyard. I laid out my picnic blanket and sat on it. I then pulled out a slip of paper and slid it into the picnic basket. I looked at Gavin's headstone and I placed my hand on it. "I love you baby." I said quietly. Then, I did what I planned to do for the past 4 years. I joined my boi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They found his body the next morning, laying on the blanket he laid out to rest on. Once Geoff found the note, he kept it to read at the funeral. A week later, everyone that Michael ever touched came, including some fans. Geoff stood at the podium and read the note. "To everyone, I love you all. I wasn't sad. I wasn't in pain. I was lonely. But I was never alone. I had amazing friends. An amazing family and even a family that I wasn't born into. My fans gave me love and support no matter what and they never made me feel unwanted. But, lonely I still was. As all my friends found their loves, mine already came and went. Mine laid peacefully in the ground while I just waited for my turn to see him again. That's when the lonely began. The moment I realized that I was wasting my time when all of our purposes in life are supposed to be finding true love. So, I wasn't trying to escape your guys' love. I was simply going back to my truest one. Enjoy the love you have, because I hope none of you end up like me." And from then on, everyone knew that somewhere up above, Michael and Gavin were together again, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
